Sorrel's Past/Luxray's Death/Primeape Attack/Metapod Evolves into Butterfree
Here's how Sorrel's Past goes for Luxray died from the cold when he was young and then Primeape attacks and then Metapod evolves into Butterfree goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You!. (Now we go to the heroes are at the campfire) Verity: You forgot that Pokemon even existed and you encountered that same unicorn with that broken horn? That had to be the worst dream ever! Ash Ketchum: Yeah, Tempest told me about her tragic past and how she lost her horn and her old friends abandoned her when times got tough. Captain Haddock: Thundering Typhoons, That's very awful! Samurai Jack: '''And really depressing. '''Ashi: '''Should we sit? '''Sorrel: '''Right, But you know, it's not impossible for Pokemon to leave us. '''Professor Calculus: '''How did you about it, Sorrel? '''Sorrel: '''When I was young, my parents were away for work more than home. (Flashback starts with Young Sorrel who was reading a book sitting next to Luxray) '''Sorrel: '''My family had a Luxray who took care of me, It was always with me. (Flashback ends) '''Ashi: '''I see why. '''Chip: Luxray was kinda like... your best friend? Sorrel: '''Yes, Chip. But then, There was one awful day when I went out alone. (Flashback starts with Young Sorrel who got hurt badly in the snowstorm, just then Luxray shows up and lays down next to him) '''Young Sorrel: Luxray... (The next day the blizzard is finally over, Sorrel wakes up and sees Luxray covered in snow but died from the cold just as the rescuers showed up to rescue young Sorrel while he cries over the death of his best friend) Young Sorrel: Luxray! Luxray! LUXRAY!!! (Flashback ends) TinTin: Luxray. Your poor Pokémon Luxray died, how sad. Snowy: (Whines) Sci-Twi: That's too sad. (crying) Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't cry, it's all okay. '''Samurai Jack: I see, I feel the same way as well. Sorrel: Don't worry about it, Jack. After that, I was afraid to make friends with Pokemon for a very long time. But the only thing that made me snap out of it... was when I met Lucario. Ash Ketchum: Awesome! Samurai Jack: That was the same thing what happened to Ashi. Sorrel: Really? What happened to her? Samurai Jack: She's been erased from her existance after I killed Aku. (The eyes of Marshadow appears on Ash's shadow) Captain Haddock: '''Blistering Barnacles, What's that sound?! '''Ash Ketchum: What was that? Verity: A Pokemon? (Pikachu fires thunderbolt to hit it but vanishes and hits the tree instead. Then a group of angry Primeape shows up) Chip: What are they? Emerl: Primeape! Amy Rose: '''Watch out! '''Sorrel: Once there angry there's no calming them down! E-123 Omega: Angry Primeape attacking all of us. We must attack them! (A swarm of Primeape grabs and throws the heroes up and down) Eddy: '''Help me! '''Ed: Let's sing a song! Double-D: I think I'm gonna be sick! Professor Calculus: '''Someone please, save us! '''Verity: '''What's going on?! '''Emerl: '''I don't know, but it wake Primeape up! '''Sorrel: '''Ash, we need Metapod! '''Ash Ketchum: '''But why? '''Sorrel: '''If we try to fight back, they'll only get angrier! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Got it! (Ash Jumps Primeape's hand to the ground and sends out Metapod) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Metapod! Use String Shot! (As Metapod uses String shot To Tie the herd of Primeape, They stop) '''Verity: '''Come on, Primeape, don't be so mad! '''Tintin: '''Let's hurry! (As the heroes escape from the herd of primeape) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Metapod, you were awesome! (Then Metapod began to evolve into Butterfree) '''Emerl: '''Look! '''Ash Ketchum: '''It evolved into a Butterfree! (The herd of Primeape breaks free and starts following them) '''Thomson: '''Now what?! '''Verity: '''They're after us again! '''Juniper Montage: '''Any ideas?! '''Ashi: '''Only Butterfree can use Sleep Powder. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Good idea, '''Butterfree, use Sleep Powder! (Butterfree uses Sleep Powder sprinkling into the herd of Primeape cause them to fell asleep) '''Emerl: '''Way to go! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Butterfree, you're the best! '''Sorrel: '''Now's our chance! '''Samurai Jack: '''Good idea. (As they escape, Now we go to the Villains and Team Rocket sneaking up) '''Lemmy Koopa: '''Looks like Primeape are asleep. '''Meowth: '''Well, look what we have here. '''Jessie: '''A pack of primo Primeape. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Better not let them awake. '''James: '''And they're all blissfully asleep. '''Meowth: '''This is a gotta catch 'em all moment! '''Bowser: '''And this time, Mario will be crushed! (Laughs Evilly) (Then a herd of Primeape wakes up) '''Bowser: '''Uh-oh, I spoke to soon! '''Cubot: '''You have to ask?! (A swarm of Primeape grabs and throws the villains and Team Rocket up, Then bounced away to the sky) '''Team Rocket and the Villains: '''We're blasting off yet again! (Ding) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Death scenes